russmarrs2_rise_of_sqeegeefandomcom-20200215-history
Squidward
Squidward Tentacles is a squid living in Bikini Bottom. He serves as a supporting character in The Rise of Sqeegee series. His only major appearances are in Weegee Towers and The Rise of Sqeegee 8. Personality As in the SpongeBob SquarePants TV Show, Squidward is quite arrogant and is annoyed by the antics of SpongeBob. Starting from The Rise of Sqeegee 7, Squidward develops a desire for revenge, sick of constantly being transformed into Sqeegee. He first displays this by attempting to attack the heroes as Suicide Squidward, only to be quickly disposed of. However, he later returns as SquidWordier, and bends the universe to his liking in order to fulfill his desire for revenge. However, after his defeat at the hands of Falcon Hauk, he is no longer hungry for revenge, and moreso upset that his plan failed. However, after a brief talk with SpongeBob, he soon enough realizes the problem and decides to work on his clarinet skills by taking lessons at the Bikini Bottom Rec. Centre. It is shown in The Rise of Weegee that he has gotten a lot better at playing the clarinet since, implying that Squidward is now in a better place and is satisfied with his current life. The Rise of Sqeegee series In Weegee Towers, he, along with SpongeBob, Patrick and Mr. Krabs were being spied on by Weegee and almost got turned into Sqeegee. Later on, in The Birth of Sqeegee, Weegee and his brother Meegee entered his house, presumably to add him to the Fakegee army. Squidward's scream messed up the stare however, resulting in him becoming a distorted Fakegee named Sqeegee. Sqeegee was reverted back into Squidward at the end of The Rise of Sqeegee 1 when Weegee had punched him, but soon caught the Weegee Virus on his laptop and became Sqeegee again. Squidward was mentioned four times in The Rise of Sqeegee 2, once by SpongeBob, once by Patrick and twice by Sqeegee. Not much is known about Squidward outside of SpongeBob. All that is known is that Sqeegee did not turn back into Squidward until The Rise of Sqeegee 5, and even that moment was short-lived, as he had soon turned back into the Sqeegee in the immediate sequel The Rise of Sqeegee 6, as a result of Weegee accidentally transforming him again with his stare. He does have a bit of a larger role in The Rise of Sqeegee 7, as he attempts to kill Weegee for turning him into Sqeegee by transforming into Suicide Squidward, a form that is equally powerful to Sqeegee. He is killed by the combined power of Goku, Meweegee and Russmarrs2 at the end of it, however, making it the only time he died as Squidward instead of Sqeegee. The Rise of Sqeegee 8 In The Rise of Sqeegee 8, Squidward has the largest role he's ever had in the entire series. When Dark Angel Weegee is defeated by Omnipotent Sqeegee, he is absorbed by him. The result causes Omnipotent Sqeegee to power up even further, only to become an even more powerful form of Squidward known as SquidWordier rather than another form of Sqeegee. In his SquidWordier form, Squidward took on Falcon Hauk, Laneegee and SpongeBob all at once without taking any damage. He eventually got bored of toying with them and struck them all down, although strangely enough they managed to survive and even tried to fight on. Squidward proceeded to tell them that it was hopeless and they had already lost. SpongeBob and Falcon Hauk seemed to get the memo as they went off for a little bit, but Laneegee kept trying anyways. However, once Malleo killed Sqeegee (who was inside of SquidWordier's body), Squidward lost his invincibility. This gave Falcon Hauk a chance at winning, and so he engaged Squidward in a final bout, where the latter was defeated by Hauk's falcon punch. Squidward then reverted to his base form, and started whining to SpongeBob about how "It's not fair!" SpongeBob told him to go away, as he had no power anymore, but Squidward said that he had no desire to rule everything in the first place, stating that he just did it because being turned into Sqeegee drove him insane. SpongeBob then tells Squidward that if his clarinet playing weren't so bad, he would have never gotten the Weegee Virus in the first place. This confuses Squidward, causing SpongeBob to explain that his bad clarinet playing is a curse that causes bad things to happen to him, such as Weegee coming to his house and turning him into Sqeegee. Squidward then asks if SpongeBob has any ideas on how he could get better at the clarinet, to which he replies "Ever tried taking lessons, retard?" Squidward then realizes that SpongeBob is right, and then leaves to take clarinet lessons at the Bikini Bottom Rec Center. The Rise of Weegee In the first episode of The Rise of Weegee, it is revealed that Xeegee has been stalking Squidward to ensure that he doesn't turn into Sqeegee again. Squidward makes an extremely brief appearance in the fourth episode, where he finally learns how to play the clarinet and plays it epicly. However, Plankton soon shoves himself up Squidward's ass in order to get to Sqeegee, whom Plankton intends on using for his ultimate plan. This led to Sqeegee becoming separate from Squidward for the first time in the entire series. See also *Squidward Tentacles on the SpongeBob Wiki. Category:Characters Category:Enemies of Weegee